In The Silence Of The Night
by CryssieM
Summary: Jack finds an unexpected visitor in the Hub at night. J/G
1. Chapter 1

**Title: In The Silence Of The Night  
Author:**** CryssieM****  
Disclaimer**: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Genre: **angst**  
Summary**: Jack finds an expected visitor in the Hub at night.  
**Pairing**: Jack/Gwen

**AN**: thanks a lot to **kateg123** for betaing this. hugs

The work was already done for the day, everyone was off now. The Hub was wrapped in twilight, only the silver lights of the fountain and the standby signals of the computers flickered in the shadows.

Going through the routine check that he did every evening after the team left Jack descended the stairs from the boardroom and headed toward his office, when something unusual caught his glance. Even from far he could tell that something, or rather _someone_, occupied the sofa opposite Tosh's desk. Striding across the bridge to the working platform, the view became clearer and he could confirm that someone was sleeping on the old sofa indeed. Quietly approaching the furniture, his eyes getting used to the semi-darkness, he could identify the mystery night-guest.

_Gwen?_ His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the familiar figure. Gwen Cooper was curled up on the sofa, lying on her side, her hair falling over her face.

_What the hell_, Jack wondered. _She had gone home hours ago, and he didn't notice her coming back. Why was she sleeping here in the Hub instead of her bed at home with Rhys?_

Grabbing a blanket from beside her, Jack tucked her in gently, not wanting to wake her up. _Whatever the reason for coming back was, she needed some undisturbed rest._

Kneeling beside her, he pushed a strain of hair out of her face, and that was when he noticed the puffy, wet eyes and the tears that were still sparkling on her cheeks.

_Why was she crying_, Jack wondered anxiously, his heart immediately wrenching at the thought that something or someone hurt her. _Did the reason have anything to do with the fact that she was spending the night here on this worn sofa? Was it Rhys who made her cry? _

Pulling a chair close, he settled beside her, watching her sleep. He wanted to be there for her when she woke up and needed someone.

_Just as he would always be there for her._


	2. Chapter 2

Time was dragging on slowly. Minutes turned into long hours, but Jack didn't move away from the make-shift bed where Gwen was. The machines were monotonously humming around him, the noise would have lulled anyone into a short sleep, except for Jack. He wasn't one for sleep, and even if he had been hell-tired, he couldn't doze off now. The upsetting thoughts of this broken woman on the sofa were keeping him awake, wondering what might have happened to her.

Supporting his head with his hands, he was just watching her, studying her features, his heart breaking everytime he discovered another tiny sign of pain on her pretty, yet distressed face. He could tell that even in sleep she was fighting those demons inside, which were hindering her from resting. He wished he could reassure her, but he was helpless. If her sorrow had to do with Rhys, he couldn't do anything. _She wouldn't let him either._

_If Rhys had hurt her, he swore he d make Mr Williams pay for that. Big time. And he wouldn t be a gentleman._

_No one, ever, could get away with causing pain to Gwen_, Jack had resolved long ago. However, he broke this rule at times, he realized, and was terribly ashamed and hurt for that. Yet he always paid his dues in form of enormous guilt and ache in his heart. He could have smacked himself every time he mistreated her, but that would have been an easy way to get away with it. The torture by remorse was adequate punishment to his soul, never ridding himself of regret. Everything he had done to her would accompany him all the way in his long life. Decades, centuries, whatever. He would never forget. She meant too much to him.

_Too much_, he sighed. He hadn't expected to feel this way. He had known that she was someone special when he had revealed the secrets of Torchwood to her, but his team consisted of special people after all. Yet as time passed by, he realized she always would be an extraordinary member for him. _And it scared him. _He hadn't expected her to become so very dear to him. It was wrong. She had to lead a normal life as much as possible, he didn't have the right to influence that more than necessary.

Gwen stirred, and her body shook under the blanket. Jack was there beside her immediately, checking her temperature. Her skin was more cold than hot though. He rubbed her back, which seemed to calm her as the tremor was subsiding a little. Her fingers clutched at his arm, whimpering in her disturbed sleep.

"Shhh, everything is okay," Jack soothed her, though he was sure she didn't hear him. He sat down, pulling her head into his lap. "I'm here," he stroked her hair gently. "I'm here," he whispered into the night air of the Hub, leaning back on the sofa.

Gwen's tremble easing, her grasp on Jack loosened. Her demons might have sensed Jack's protective care and backed off. Her breathing calming, she sank back into the heart and soul-healing, deep sleep, while Captain Jack Harkness was guarding her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Her heavy eyes opening slowly, she blinked several times. She vaguely remembered having dropped down on the sofa in the Hub crying last night. She could still feel the hotness of the tears, though they had all dried off by now. _Yet her soul was still crying quietly inside._

Back from the beneficial unconsciousness of sleep, wakingness, memories automatically took over her mind, and she remembered everything she wanted to forget, everything she had wanted to escape from.

Her vision clearing slowly, she registered the blanket on her and the warm pillow under her head. _Pillow? No it was something else, yet definitely warm._

Sensing her stir, he gently stroked her hair. "Good morning," he whispered.

She shuddered.

_Jack. This was Jack's voice. And the pillow was his leg,_ the realization hit her.

She bolted up, her terrified stare fixed on him.

"Jack?" she uttered quietly.

He gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

_But she didn't smile back._

She looked scared and lost unlike the Gwen Cooper he had known.

"Gwen?" his smile faded into an anxious expression. "Are you alright?" he reached for her, but as soon as his hand touched her, she flinched and pulled away.

"Gwen?" the worry doubled in his eyes. "What happened?" his voice was ominously serious. _She had never been so vulnerable._

She didn't reply. She didn't want to remember. _Not at all. _Biting her lip, she just jumped up from the sofa and ran out of the Hub.

Jack was staring after her helplessly.

Something was wrong, _very wrong._ He dreaded the thought that something very bad had happened to her. _Still everything pointed to that._

TBC

* * *

**AN: I know this is short, but more follows next time. Every one-shot scene has its own purpose, so I deliberately didn't add another one to this.**

**And thanks a lot for the reviews to everyone! You keep me going! hugs**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: In The Silence Of The Night (4/?)

Author: CryssieM

Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.

Pairing: Jack/Gwen

Rating: PG-13

Genre: angst!

AN: thanks to Kate again!

Storming out of the Hub Gwen bumped into Ianto, who had just entered the Hub through the cog-door. Losing his balance, he dropped the folders he was carrying, and the files scattered on the ground.

Ianto stared after the female Torchwood officer with a 'what-the-fuck' expression, whilst mumbling something under his breath.

"What's gotten into her?" he raised a brow, looking up at Jack as he heard his footsteps on the metal stairs.

He didn't reply, as if he hadn't even heard him.

"Now look at this mess!" Ianto grumbled as Jack hurried after Gwen, passing him by.

"Jack?" he frowned, kneeling on the ground, retrieving the dropped papers.

"What?!" he snorted. "You're the janitor, take care of it," he snapped indifferently, and dashed off.

Ianto blankly stared at the ground for a long moment, feeling pity for himself for being treated like that, then, taking a deep breath, did his job.

"Whoa, slow down, man," Owen drew back as Jack passed him in the corridor that led to the cog-door. "What's wrong with him?" he asked their team-mate crouching on the metal floor of the Hub. "And what are you doing?"

"Playing puzzle," he sneered.

"Never been a fan of the game," Owen grimaced casually. "Overcomplicated."

"Nice of you to offer your help, but I can manage this by myself," he noted sarcastically.

"Suits yourself," the doctor shrugged and dropped himself onto the chair at his desk.

Hurrying after Gwen, Jack came across Toshiko in the corridor.

"Tosh, check CCTV! I want to know where Gwen is going."

"Jack..."

"Just do what I said!" he cut her off strictly.

"You should leave her alone a bit," she advised quietly. "Until she calms down."

"Something's wrong with Gwen, and as the leader of the team, I'm responsible for her," he claimed, looking in Tosh's eyes. "So keep me reported!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen ran as fast as her legs could carry her

Title: In The Silence Of The Night (5/?)  
Author: CryssieM  
Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
Pairing: Jack/Gwen, Gweny/Rhys  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: angst!  
AN: thanks to Kate again!

Gwen ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her breath heavy and ragged. Different images flashed through her mind, torturing and taunting her. Crossing the road without watching out, she was almost hit by a car. The driver cursed loudly, then sped away.

She wished her memory had been wiped, and she couldn't have remembered the previous night. She had never wished for retconning herself until now. She should have snagged a pill from Jack's office.

She couldn't get rid of the memory.

(flashback)

Rhys was on her, his breath smelling of whiskey, his hands gripping her arms hard as he roughly shoved her onto the bed.

She was pleading all along, did everything to stop him, but he didn't care. He wasn't the Rhys Williams she had known and loved. _This man was not even close._

"I'm better than him, much better," he hissed, his voice full of rage. "I know about you and him. _Captain Fucking Jack Harkness_... You screw him, don't even try to deny it. You think I'm less then him?" he growled. "No way babe, I ll show you. This is going to be the time of your life. You are mine..."

She begged, cried and screamed, but it was no use. Rhys was out of his mind, his eyes burning in the fire of evil madness. His muscles tensed, he had never been stronger. Ripping her clothes, unzipping his jeans, he forced himself on her, never releasing her till he came hard.

(end of flashback)

Sobbing, she bit her lip so hard that blood emerged from the flesh.

Jack ran down the streets, dodging between the cars.

"Tosh, where now?" he clicked his comm, looking around at the crossroads.

"Your right," her voice echoed in his ear.

Doubling the speed, he dashed in the said direction, his eyes radaring the surroundings. He let out a relieved sigh when he finally spotted her the other side of the street.

"Gwen!"

Hearing his footsteps from behind, she ran faster, but eventually she wasn't fast enough. Catching up with her, he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Gwen..."

"Leave me alone..." she cried.

"No, I'm not leaving you on your own like this," he claimed firmly.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

"Talk to me, Gwen," Jack pleaded, touching her arm. She flinched away.

"It's all your fault!!" she screamed, hitting him repeatedly on the chest in a frenzy. "Rhys..." but she couldn't go on as another wave of sobbing hit her.

Jack was trying to constrain her, gripping her arms.

"Your bloody fault!" she hissed, tears rolling down on her cheeks.

"No it isn't!" he shouted, his eyes having a glint of fury.

"It is!" she looked daggers at him. "You retconned Rhys, which failed, and he is out of his mind now. All because of you!!"

"Oh-uh, let's get this straight! It was Rhys who stupidly walked into the trap of those aliens that held you! Without letting Torchwood know. He wanted to play bloody hero, he thought he could have dealt with the situation alone. And under the alien control he killed those people."

She winced.

"I **had to** retcon him," he said desperately, "the guilt and remorse was going to torture him till he ended up insane. I couldn't let that happen to you. He had to forget all that horror... I just wanted you to be happy," his eyes welled up, and he had to look away, "I'm sorry it failed," he muttered. "Must have to do with the alien chemicals. Owen is working on to find it out."

His honest confession stunned her for a moment, but then an image of the previous night popped into her mind again.

"You're sorry?!" she sneered. "And you think it's enough?? So let's forget everything and go on like nothing happened??" she yelled. "For you, it's bloody easy. But it's not you whom he lives with, it's not you whom he quarrels with day by day, and it's not you whom he's raped..."

It slipped out of her mouth. When she realized it, she averted her look in shame immediately.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack wasn't sure he had heard right

Title: In The Silence Of The Night (7/?)  
Author: CryssieM  
Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
Pairing: Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Rhys  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: angst!  
AN: thanks to Kate again!

Jack wasn't sure he had heard right. Shock and horror registered on his face.

"What did you say?" he asked cautiously, leaning closer to her.

Gwen bit her lip again as she fought the hot tears. She couldn't say a word as another heavy wave of sobbing crushed her.

Jack's eyes widened and filled with fiery anger as her reaction confirmed what he thought to have heard.

He pulled her into a comforting embrace, and she instinctively let herself lean onto his chest. Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't even notice. His body tensed and his fist clenched as he thought of the horrifying revelation.

"The bastard!" he hissed, and clicked his comm. "Tosh, I want everyone here, immediately!" his voice was harsh with fury. "Two vehicles. Hurry!"

Hearing his tone, Tosh was too scared to ask anything, so she just confirmed the order.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into Gwen's hair as he was holding her still shaking body. "I'm so sorry," tears gathered in his eyes at the thought what that bastard had done to his beloved Gwen. Now everything clicked into its place - why she had spent the night on the couch in the Hub, the tears, avoiding physical contact, the sudden outbursts.

And he realized something else too - _this all was his fault. Jack Harkness, himself, was responsible for all of this_. If he hadn't retconned Rhys, he wouldn't have ended up crazy and done this horrific thing to her... _It was like he, __Captain Jack Harkness__, had raped her._

He shuddered in disgust, the tears getting hotter on his cheek.

Tires were screeching near them, and loud footsteps signaled that the others had arrived.

"Jack, what happened?" Owen got to them first, soon followed by Tosh and Ianto.

Breaking away from Gwen, swallowing some tears, Jack went into boss-mode, and straightening himself, gave the orders.

"Tosh and Owen, take Gwen back into the Hub. One of you should be beside her every minute."

Owen nodded, taking charge and supporting the still shaking Gwen with Tosh.

"Ianto and I take the SUV," Jack said, his eyes burning with fury again.

"Where are we going, Sir?" he asked heading to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"I drive," Jack announced firmly. "There's something I need to arrange."

Ianto gave him a sideway glance, wondering what he didn't share. From the tone of the Captain, he guessed it was better not to ask though.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: In The Silence Of The Night (8/?)  
Author: CryssieM  
Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
Pairing: Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Rhys  
Rating: K+  
Genre: angst!  
AN: as always thanks to Kate! hugs

**Thank you everyone who reviewed this far, thanks for your support and squees! You are the reason I write for!**

* * *

Jack sped through the streets, not caring about the speed limit or drivers cursing. Ianto took a cautious glance at him, sensing the utmost anger boiling in him. He could tell that something had upset Jack a lot, also surmised it had to do with Gwen, but he couldn't figure out the truth.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, watching Jack wildly maneuvering the SUV as if he was playing Need For Speed on console.

"Are you mad, asshole?!" the driver of the Ford in the other lane yelled, shaking his fist furiously at Jack.

"Don't like my driving style?" Jack sent a sharp look at the man in the other car. "You know what? I fucking don't care!" he snorted and stepping on the gas, overtook the vehicle with a bold move.

Ianto held onto the seat-belt for dear life, his eyes popping wide as Jack switched to higher speed. Tires screetched behind the SUV. and he could see the guy cursing heavily, showing his middle finger at them in the rearview mirror.

Ianto didn't dare to take a glimpse at the spedometer, yet he was sure Jack was just breaking the speed-record of the Torchwood SUV. Owen would have enjoyed this for sure, unlike Ianto who was getting dizzy by the driving-pattern of the Captain. He couldn't figure out where they were heading – all the lights and buildings were just a blur at this speed. He felt his stomach churning slightly, and neither inhaling deeply nor closing his eyes helped. _That's why I don't like rollercoasters either_, he noted miserably.

Whatever the reason Jack put the SUV into such horrifying speed, breaking all possible paragraphs of the Highway Code, it must have mattered more than any alien-sighting. One thing Ianto could be sure of in Torchwood was that whatever it cost; Jack felt the utmost responsibility for his team and would do anything to protect its members – from aliens, murderers and other dangers, even of themselves if it was needed.

As much as Ianto could guess, this was about Gwen, a special member to Jack, which meant double-danger to the person who was responsible for Jack's fury. Jack never talked about his connection with Gwen to him, yet deep inside Ianto knew how important she was to him. It was on the Captain's face, in his look, actions and most surely in his thoughts too. Sometimes Ianto pondered if Jack had romantic feelings for Gwen too, but never could find an answer. Jack Harkness' feelings and the man himself was way too complicated to get him right. Yet even if he had, it was him, Ianto Jones, whom he was having a relationship with. Also Gwen had a boyfriend, and even though Jack was omnisexual, he wasn't someone to interfere in serious relationships.

After long minutes of feeling like they had been dragged into a whirlpool, the SUV skidded to a halt, and Jack jumped out of the car.

"You stay here. Keep in touch via the comm, if I don't happen to be back in 15 mins, come after me. You know what, let it be 20."

Ianto was about to ask where, when his view clearing, he spotted the familiar block of flats, where Gwen and Rhys lived. _So they came to see Rhys. _

_Gwen in tears and upset + Jack enraged + Rhys as a possible target, this wasn't a much promising equation_. Something told him this matter was more serious than any other classified cases in Torchwood. Personal issues were more dangerous than anything else, they had already learned that.

Still a bit dizzy, also shocked, he nodded, mumbling something like _'yes, Sir'_.

Jack nodded back and disappeared.

_God_, Ianto thought, _I have the feeling that hell is going to be on loose in Cardiff today..._


	9. Chapter 9

Title: In The Silence Of The Night (9/?)  
Author: CryssieM  
Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
Pairing: Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Rhys  
Rating: T  
Genre: angst!  
AN: as always thanks to my fabolous Kate! xxx

**And thank you to my (im)patient readers! :D Love you all. Enjoy this chapter! ;-)**

* * *

Jack didn't bother with the intercom, but unlocked the door with his wristband, and taking the steps two at a time he ran up to the floor where Gwen lived. His fists connected with the door of the flat in loud, rough knocks, which could have woken even the dead.

The door opened soon, revealing a grumbling Rhys wearing shorts only. Before he could even realize who the unexpected visitor was, he fell back reeling from Jack's strong, right-hook.

"You sick bastard!" Jack spat in rage and disgust, pulling the blinking, groaning man up off the floor, just to punch him in the face again. "How could you do that to her?!"

Recovering from the first shock of the unexpected meeting, recognizing the upset and furious man, Rhys laughed cruelly, wiping the blood off of his mouth. "Oh, the infamous Captain who's fucking other people's girlfriends! What, she wasn't enough, you want me too?"

"Not even if you were the only other human on the Earth," he gritted his teeth disdainfully and elbowed him in the stomach, before giving him another set of punches. "You're beneath the human race."

"How pathetic you are, bloody Harkness," Rhys returned the punch, and decided to join the fight if that's what Jack wanted. "You think you are special, huh?" he hit him hard on the back, so that Jack fell onto the ground. "You know what I think?" he kicked him in the stomach, earning a pained groan from Jack. "You are psycho, living in an imaginary world, chasing shadows, posing like a fucking superhero. From the two of us, it's you who's not human." Grabbing the nearby chair, Rhys threw it at Jack, who rolled out of the way of the flying furniture just in time.

Seeing the chair missed his target, Rhys launched himself at Jack, who jumped out of his way, briskly getting on his feet again. He noticed Rhys gaping at him and sneered, " Flexibility you'll never know."

"Is everything alright, Sir?" Ianto's anxious voice called in his comm.

"Yeah, just playing some semi-naked wrestling with our dear Rhys," he clicked his comm. He could swear Ianto's eyes widened down in the SUV.

Exploiting Jack's short distraction, growling, Rhys set upon him again, shoving him to the wall. His weight pressed the Captain to the cold wall, his hand around his throat so tight that Jack was choking.

"Actually I've been waiting for this for so long," Rhys smiled that evil smile again, "I so had wanted to kill you from the beginning." He tightened his hold on Jack's neck, making him heavily gasp for air. "I lost Gwen because of you. She had been all mine before you showed up. But you had to take her from me," he hissed like a snake, his eyes burning in hatred. "Slowly, but surely. You knew she had me, but you were fucking her behind my back. I loved her so much, but you had to ruin our life," he spat and shoved Jack to the ground.

Coughing and desperately gasping for air, Jack held onto the sofa. "If you had loved her..." he noted in a cracked voice, "...you wouldn't have forced her..."

"She wanted it too. Believe me, she had a great time. I might not be as rough as you though, but she didn't have to complain," Rhys grinned.

That was all that Jack needed to hear, composing himself with a newfound strength, he stood up and with a killing look, he threw himself on Rhys, delivering a chain of blows to the man who had made Gwen suffer so terribly that it made his heart cry too.

Rhys staggered back, groaning and hissing, blood emerging from his wounds, but Jack didn't spare him any mercy. He still could see Gwen's frightened face when he had found her in the Hub, then the tears of pain when she revealed the dark secret, and it was enough to not be a gentleman with the man who had caused so much suffering.

"You sick bastard," Jack growled and hit him again while wishing he could torture him like in the old days when he really had not known mercy. Lucky for Rhys that Jack Harkness wasn't that same man anymore. "If you ever show up around her, I swear, I kill you,"

Covered with blood and bruises, Rhys got on his feet, still reeling a bit. His killing look fixed on the Captain, panting, he went for Jack and shoved him through the window, the glass cracking loudly. "Not before I kill you."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: In The Silence Of The Night (10/?)  
Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
Rating: NC-17 for death issues  
Pairing: Jack/Gwen, Ianto/Jack  
Genre: angst!  
AN: as always thanks to my fabolous Kate! xxx

**And thank you very much for the reviews to everyone!! You rock! xxx**

Sorry this update took so long...

* * *

Just as any other typical day in Cardiff, the rain started to fall while Jack was wrestling with Rhys. With the dark clouds hovering above the city it felt like early evening. Due to the heavy downpour people rather chose to stay indoors, and Ianto couldn't agree with them more. Even in the safe shelter of the SUV, he wished to be somewhere less exposed to the rain. He shivered as another heavy downpour hit the windscreen of the vehicle.

Ianto pondered Jack's words. _Playing some semi-naked wrestling with our dear Rhys_ – Ianto could see Jack's trademark grin even if not being around him. Captain Jack Harkness and his innuendos; he couldn't live without them. He enjoyed the others' reaction to his double-meaning remarks; _the naughtier, the better_. They made Ianto blush everytime, and he was sure Jack knew that, but acted on it purposely.

But did their relationship have a future, he wondered as so many times before. No matter how much he had fallen for the immortal man, longed for his attention and touch, he couldn't determine what they had. _Was it love, a fling or just a young guy's crush on someone amazing? Was it serious or just some fun; dabbling as he had called earlier? _

Ianto sighed and his thoughts wandered to Gwen. He saw the enormous worry and anger in Jack's eyes about her while having driven here. It was different than the other times he had been anxious of someone else. Ianto had known this look very well. _The same fear_ had etched on his own face when he had tried to save Lisa in London. _Lisa_. He still missed her. He _still_ would have done anything to get her back into his life – even keeping secrets from the team. He would never love anyone as much as her. _Not even Jack_.

_Jack might have not been aware of it yet, but he loved Gwen Cooper more than just a friend or team-member_, Ianto noted, watching the raindrops landing on the windscreen. But would he ever admit that?

Checking the stopwatch in his hand, he realized it was time to check on Jack again. But before he could call him, his attention was caught by the crashing sound of glass and a man falling out of a flat. Ianto's stomach cramped at the sight of the blue navy coat. Not caring about the rain, he jumped out of the SUV and ran to the familiar clothed figure lying in a heap, facing the wet and dirty asphalt.

Alarm and horror spread across Ianto's face. The rain was soaking him – his hair stuck to his temples and raindrops were cascading down his jaw.

"Jack!!" he crouched beside the motionless body, and touching Jack's neck, searched for a pulse. _Nothing_. His glance wandered up to the flat with the now broken window and his eyes met with Rhys' malicious grin. Rhys saluted mockingly and disappeared in the room.

"Jack," Ianto rolled the Captain's limp body toward his, exasperatedly watching and waiting for a tiny sign of life. "Come on, come back!" he begged, taking Jack's hand in his. _But he didn't move._

With trembling hands, Ianto pulled the stopwatch out of the pocket of his jacket and counted the long seconds. _He should be back by now_, he panicked as seconds turned into a minute.

"Come on, Jack!!" he demanded on the verge of crying. _But his plea was washed away by the heavy downpour._


	11. Chapter 11

Title: In The Silence Of The Night (11/?)  
Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to BBC, I just borrowed them for fun.  
Rating: NC-17 for death issues  
Pairing: Jack/Gwen, Ianto/Jack  
Genre: angst!  
AN: as always thanks to my fabolous Kate! xxx

**And thank you very much for the reviews to everyone!! You rock! I love you xxx**

* * *

Sniffing, Ianto dragged Jack's lifeless body to the SUV and set him onto the backseat. He was limp and soaked, his navy-coat dirty and wet, his face bruised and pale. Jumping onto the driver's seat quickly, Ianto launched the SUV into first gear and, turning the blue emergency light on, sped toward the Hub.

"Owen, Tosh, can anyone hear me?" he clicked his comm on while changing lanes.

"I'm here," Tosh's voice answered. "Is everything alright?"

"No, not at all," his voice had a mixture of anger and desperation.

"Ianto, what happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Jack...Jack is dead," he forced the words he didn't want to believe. "He is really dead. Not temporarily," he choked on the unshed tears, tightening his hold on the wheel desperately. He could hear Tosh's gasp from the other end of the line. "I'm on the way to the Hub. We need Owen when we get there."

"Sure, he'll be ready."

The thought of Jack being dead made her heart sink and tears gather in her eyes. It hadn't been that long ago that Jack died in the battle against Abbadon, which affected everyone deeply. Especially Gwen, who had been sitting beside his lifeless body for days in the vault. Dealing with this dreadful news, moreover in this condition she was in right now, wasn't going to be easy for her. Not as if it would have been easier to anyone else in the team.

Ianto nodded as if Tosh could have seen him, and took a wary glance at the spedometer, checking if he exceeded the speed-limit. Owen would have mocked the rule-obeying Welsh gentleman, if he could have seen him. And hell, he was right - it was Jack's life or death at stake.

A raspy gasp from behind him interrupted his thoughts, startling him so much that he almost collided with another car. The other driver beeped his horn, seemingly muttering curse-words under his breath. A mixture of shock and and apology registered on Ianto's face as he put the SUV into a halt at the sidewalk.

"Jack?" he turned to the backseat, hoping and frowning at the same time.

The other man coughed, his face pale as chalk.

"Took you long enough," Ianto sneered kind of hurt, while deep down inside relief and happiness emerged at the fact that Jack had defeated death again. "You scared me."

Ignoring his remark, Jack asked, rubbing his neck. "What happened?"

"Don't remember? You were playing semi-naked wrestling with Rhys as far as I can recall," he furrowed his brow mockingly.

"Seems for the first time I lost," Jack noted casually, getting out of the vehicle and taking the passenger-seat.

"What was that with Rhys?" Ianto confronted him with the question after a short silence.

"You'd better get going," the Captain said, ignoring the question. "I'm all soaked and messy. Need a shower as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir," he obeyed and started up the engine.

After a minute of silence Ianto noted. "You haven't answered my question. What was that with Gwen's boyfriend? Does he have anything to do with her breakdown?"

"That was two questions," Jack retorted with a smirk.

Ianto gave him a reproachful look, which earned Jack's typical trademark grin.

Ianto sighed helplessly. He had already learnt that there was no use to push their Captain.

Jack hoped his companion would leave the issue so they could avoid the awkward moment. He didn't want to give away Gwen's secrets and private life issues.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long! Thank you very much for the reviews, I love ya all! xxx

* * *

"Jack!" Tosh jumped up from her desk on seeing the Captain and Ianto entering the Hub. Her face mirrored both shock and relief. "Ianto said..."

"He exaggerates things at times," Jack noted with a slight smile, while glancing mockingly at the tea-boy.

"You were dead. _Deceased, departed, lifeless, at rest, pushing up daisies. _And not only for a minute. Is there any stronger word in the dictionary for being gone?" he mimed a mental check, then shook his head. "Nope. There's no comparison of death."

"Alright, alright!" Jack held up his hands in surrender. "I died. Again. And?" he shrugged. "It's not like this had been the very first time."

"Oops, you did it again," Ianto noted sarcastically.

"Oh no, not another single!" Owen mocked the Welshman as he strode in from the autopsy bay. "Yet it was the first time you were knocked out for that long." he told Jack, walking to his work-station.

"Must have been some glitch. Or I'm just getting older after all and my body reacts slower," he gave them an ignorant smile. "Who cares? I'm here."

"Who cares??" Tosh burst out exasperatedly. "We do! Your team does!! People you had selected to share your days with, and who had been and still are ready to face death and danger day by day! Haven't you noticed yet that we care??"

Stunned by her sudden outburst, Jack just stared at her. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, and turned away in shame.

"Is it only me or did she really sound like Gwen just then?" Owen muttered to Ianto with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," Jack repeated in a low voice, still not looking at any of his team-mates.

"Jack," Tosh's apologizing tone called for him, "I shouldn't have..."

Ianto put a comforting hand on her shoulder. His eyes told her that no one was blaming her. She bit her lip, her look still remorseful and upset.

Jack sighed.

"Tosh, Ianto, I want to know everything about that alien that had kidnapped Gwen and made Rhys a madman," his flat tone gave away that his thoughts were somewhere else. "And Ianto," shrugging off his dirty coat, he handed it to the tea-boy, "Work some magic on it." Then he added with a slight smile, "Please."

"I'll do my best," he nodded.

"Owen," Jack turned to the doctor of the Torchwood team, "How's Gwen?"

"She had an emotional breakdown, depression. She has been given sedatives, so she's sleeping."

"I'm checking on her," Jack said and headed to the stairs leading downstairs to the infirmary.

"Jack!" Owen hurried after him, "What's going on? What happened to Gwen? And what happened to you?"

"Owen?" he stopped at a corner, facing the doctor. "You ask too much."

"I don't think so, Jack." Owen's look was piercing. "Whatever is going on, it affects the team a lot. Gwen is a nervous wreck, we don't have a bloody clue of the whole situation; neither Gwen, nor you say anything, you're dashing and play the death-act again, and on the top of everything you fucking don't care about your team!"

Trying to control his temper, Jack hissed, "Just do what I say, you don't need to know more."

"This is where we differ. I don't jump into the sea unless knowing what is beyond the order to jump. Mostly if I might pull my friends with me."

Jack knew the medic was going to hate him for that, but he couldn't reveal Gwen's dark secret. Not without her consent anyway.

"You don't have a choice," he glared at him. "If you don't follow my orders, you risk the others' safety. Mostly Gwen's. Consider that."

"And I want the tests of that alien on my desk by tonight," he added, giving one more look to the doctor before continuing his way down.

_Bloody Jack Harkness, _Owen fumed_. I'll kill you one day._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. Love ya all.**

Sorry for this chapter's delay, yet I hope you'll like it. :)

As always, thanks to my sweet Kate for betaing this baby. :) xxx

* * *

She was lying in a single bed covered with white sheets. The neon lights made her look much paler than she actually was. Dark circles under her eyes, tornment and exhaustion etched on her face.

Jack sat down onto the edge of the bed, looking at her ever so cautiously as if he had feared that even his bare glance would hurt her. Touching her hand tenderly, he entwined her fingers with his, and squeezed them gently. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her fingers. Holding her hand to his cheek, he savoured the softness and warmth of her skin. "I promise he'll never hurt you again."

Watching her extremely tired face, he recalled the times he had been so lucky to see her bright smile. She was the angel in the sky of his life, radiating the joy of living into his world. Whenever he was down or on the verge of sanity, she was there to pull him back into the never-ending fight that meant living and being human. She was his energy, the undying light in his dark world. He hadn't ever realized how much she meant to him. _Until now_.

What a fool had he been, he wondered, his gaze never leaving her pale face. Despite the tormented features, he found her beautiful. And then Jack realized what the reason was. It was the remarkable, never ceasing humanity radiating from her whole being, even now. The amazing human side he had seen in her the very first time; the humanity he admired endlessly, the human aspect he loved in her that much. _And what he slowly, but deeply fell in love with._

He felt terrible for all that had happened to her because of him. Yet, he couldn't have chosen another option. He had wanted her to be happy – with or without Rhys. If Rhys hadn't acted heedlessly, and had trust Torchwood with saving Gwen from the enemy, he wouldn't have been infected with alien chemicals and ended up insane. Jack hadn't had another choice.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he murmured to her fingers, his lips relishing the softness of her skin.

*

He was still sitting in the same position two hours later – not as if he had been aware of the time passing by.

Ianto was watching them from the shadows of the corridor. Actually, he hadn't expected Jack to still be at her bedside, yet he couldn't really say that he was that surprised. Deep in his guts, he knew how much Jack cared for Gwen. Jack might have pretended he loved him, yet Ianto knew very well what real love was like. _Jack was in love for sure, but not with him_. Letting out an inaudible sigh, he stepped into the room.

"Jack," his quiet voice felt like a loud cry in the deep silence.

The Captain jerked his head, his eyes still full of the utmost sorrow.

"Owen has the results," Ianto said.

"Great," he nodded automatically, lacking enthusiasm. Ianto didn't remember the last time he saw him that torn.

Emerging from the bedside, Jack reluctantly let go of Gwen's hand and walked to his team-mate.

"Jack..." Ianto uttered low-key, touching the Captain's arm.

He looked up at him with weary eyes. "Yes?"

The other man just stared at him in silence for a moment, then asked, "You feel alright?"

Jack sighed and with an enervated, barely noticeable smile, he patted the tea-boy's shoulder. "Yeah."

Not believing him though, Ianto nodded and followed him.


	14. Chapter 14

thanks for everyone who reviewed the latest chapter! Special thanks to **doctor-who-fangirl!** you know why ;)

This chapter explains things you all wanted to know. Once more, the alien attack is just referred to, it wasn't shown in the story, so don't worry you haven't missed anything :)

* * *

"Did Ianto tell you anything?" Tosh inquired of Owen while Ianto was in search of Jack.

"About?" he looked at her.

"About what's going on... Gwen's condition, Jack's death, the alien research..."

"Why would he? No one ever confides in me," he noted sarcastically.

Tosh bit her lips, gazing at the keyboard in contemplation.

"If you ask me anyway, there's something between Gwen and Jack, believe me. And I bet Jack interfered with that, so Rhys killed him," he said confidently, sending a meaningful glance at her. "Rivalry never ends well."

"Rivalry?" Tosh pondered his words." You really think there's something going on between Jack and Gwen?"

"All I'm saying is...," he leaned forward conspiratorially, but he couldn't end the sentence as Jack emerged from the stairs, followed by Ianto.

"Is what?" Jack prompted, looking at Owen grimly.

Turning around, the doctor replied quickly, "That Rhys is in trouble. Big time."

If something was what Jack didn't want to hear, this was it. He didn't want to hurt Gwen even more. Seeing her like that was painful enough, and if there was more, he didn't know how that would end.

"I'm not paying you for bad news," Jack noted sarcastically.

"Don't kill the messenger, Jack," Owen retorted firmly. "I'm just doing my job. Not my fault if it's not only a merry-go-round all the way."

The Captain sighed concededly, "What did you find?"

"The alien that kidnapped Gwen was a Trelix. This species has tentacles like medusas, yet the difference is that their poison doesn't kill that quickly. It has a long term effect, taking over the victim's nervous-system and increases the extraction of adrenaline."

"What does it mean – does Rhys get angrier and more upset?" Ianto wondered loudly, looking at Owen.

"No. He's going insane," Jack stated ruefully, staring into space.

Tosh and Ianto's eyes were focused on him, demanding an explanation.

"That's right," Owen answered their unasked question. "The excessive production of adrenaline unbalances the hormone levels and accelerating aggression leads to destructive behaviour. And when the body can't handle this abnormal process anymore... boom! Nerves, veins and heart explode..."

Tosh covered her mouth, getting sick at the thought of the horror he was talking about. Breaking out in cold sweat, Ianto drew in a deep breath, seeming paler by the vivid images.

"There must be something we can do," Tosh insisted weakly, still struggling with her nausea.

Jack shook his head, still gazing at nothing.

"There's nothing we can do," he said with resignation.

"We must. He's Gwen's-" Ianto protested.

"I know who he is!" Jack snapped, glaring daggers at him. "I bloody do! Yet I can't do anything for him."

"You can't or don't want?" the words slipped out of the other man's mouth quietly, yet loud enough to Jack to hear. Having seen Jack at her bedside, Ianto couldn't help the sneer. Anyway as soon as he uttered them, he had already regretted every syllable.

If Jack's look could have killed, Ianto would have already been dead.

"Owen, go on with the research," Jack ordered without tearing his look away from Ianto. "You, into my office, now!" he hissed, his face just inches from the tea-boy's.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is kinda Janto, yet implies J/G, so please don't scream in horror! :D

Again, thanx goes to my fabbie beta, Kate! xxx

Thanks a lot to my faithful readers, your support means a lot to me! you all rock!!!!!!!! *grouphug*

* * *

"What was that?!" Jack faced Ianto as soon as the door of his office shut, closed with a loud bang. His voice was harsh and authorative, his eyes cold blue, yet full of fire of rage. Demanding an explanation of the tea-boy's careless remark, his look pierced the other man's.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he uttered quietly, biting his lip in guilt.

"You'd better be. I don't turn a blind eye to a behaviour like that," he spat. "So what's your excuse?"

Ianto shifted uncomfortably, pondering his reply. Though he was the boss's lover, these times he felt just as bad as any other employee would have done.

He sighed before answering low-key, "You."

Raising a brow, Jack gave him a confused glance. "What?" his manner became less harsh, trying to figure out what the Welshman meant to say.

Looking away from him, Ianto inhaled deeply, before replying, "I saw you at her bedside."

"Ianto, you're jealous," his confusion turned into amusement, suppressing the anger he felt.

"I'm not. Not anymore," he said honestly.

Confusion became apparent in Jack's expression. Putting his hands on his hips, he stared at him, demanding an explanation.

"I saw you with her and realized the truth. Admit it, Jack, I'll never have that chance with you that she has. You love _her_. It became clear to me this afternoon. We have had something, and it was precious, yet it's not what you need. It's _her_."

"Ianto..."

"Don't argue, Jack. You know I'm right. I see it in your eyes, I saw it in your manner at her bedside. It's not me you need." It was hard to admit, but Ianto felt there was no other way. He had to do that before either of them got hurt deeply. He had to let him go even if it killed him inside.

The anger the Captain had felt was replaced by sorrow, confusion and guilt. He had yelled at Ianto while he should have done that to himself for having been so indifferent to the outside world.

"I do need you!" he contradicted exasperatedly, his eyes welling up.

"You might, but you need her more. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a replacement."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he laughed halfheartedly, still refusing the fact that Ianto was giving up on them.

He bit his lip, gulping. "I'm sorry, there's no other way..."

Staring into the other man's glassy eyes, Jack recognized the selfless look of sacrifice along with the pain. Ianto was ready to stay away from him just so that he could follow his heart. Ianto Jones, the tea-boy of Torchwood, was a real gentleman. Jack's heart sank at the thought how much Ianto must have been hurt.

"I love you," Jack uttered, looking into his eyes.

His honest gaze warmed Ianto's heart. "Maybe you do," he smiled, touching Jack's face affectionately, "but it's not the real thing." Then brushing his mouth on the Captain's, he kissed him once more with passion. "Thank you for everything. I'll never forget those times," he whispered when they parted.

He saw the tears in Jack's eyes, gazing at those wonderful blue pools. Jack was hurt, he could see - so he had indeed had some feelings for him, he concluded, and it made him happy.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I truly am," he muttered, before walking out of the office.

Jack was left alone. His tears finally were shook loose, and sinking into his chair, he buried his face in his arms on the desk, the runaway hot tears soaking his sleeves.

*

"I knew they would settle this," Tosh noted with a smile as she caught a glimpse of Ianto and Jack kissing in the Captain's office. "That much about your theory...," she grinned.

"All that glitters is not gold," Owen replied wisely, "Never believe your eyes only."

She was about to retort when Ianto walked out of the office, seemingly upset.

"Ianto!" Tosh called to him, but he didn't hear.

"Not a happy bunny," Owen noted with hidden satisfaction.

"You're such an arse, Owen," she frowned. "It's not horse-racing you can bet on. It's about people's lives."

"Don't judge me! I just told you what I thought. But if you wanna bet...?" he grinned.

"You're disgusting," she said, turning away.

"They all say so, but believe me they always like it," he smirked naughtily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews, you all rock! xxx**

**Special thanks to doctor-who-fangirl, your reviews mean a lot to me. In return, this chapter is dedicated to you. :)  
**

* * *

It was a long time since Jack had cried. It wasn't as if his eyes hadn't welled up at times. Yet whenever he had felt miserable and lost, he could always control his tears. Now that was over. He couldn't maintain the image of the strong leader anymore, but he cracked, letting free reigns of his hot tears. He felt broken, thrown aside, like he was sinking back into darkness.

Ianto rejecting him, he was alone again. Alone. The word he hated. Loneliness, the gray-eyed monster was at his threshold again, greeting him as an old friend. During his long life it had danced with him again and again. Captain Jack Harkness had survived hard times, wars, fought blood-filled battles, won fights against aliens and the Daleks, yet there was something he felt helpless against.

Loneliness was a tough opponent; never loosening its grip on the victim once it got them. He always tried to hide this insecurity, disguised as the strong, brave leader of Torchwood 3, yet deep in his gut he was scared. Being immortal, nothing lasted forever in his life. Knowing he would lose everyone one day, all his relationships had the touch of bitterness, and he tried not to get involved with too many people to save the pain.

Yet as he was a human being, moreover a horny one, he needed company. Acquaintances, lovers - mostly short-term relationships, co-workers, friends - he needed to feel to belong to the human race despite his unasked immortality. There were a few people whose memory he treasured till his last breath, whenever it should be. They could touch his heart, made him feel alive and needed, seeing the real man in him.

They were just a few, but they meant the life to Jack Harkness. His family, Estelle, the real Captain Jack Harkness, the Doctor, Rose and his team. The team was his family now, his shelter, his hope, the meaning of his existence. Two of them meant him the world, the air, the strength, and now he was losing both of them. Ianto just broke up with him and Gwen... Gwen was on the verge of hating him forever.

After all that happened, Jack was confused and torn. Ianto's words were still echoing in his ears. _"I'll never have that chance with you that she has. You love her. We have had something, and it was precious, yet it's not what you need. It's her."_His thoughts wandered back to the hours he had spent at Gwen's bedside, he remembered the pain he felt seeing her like that along with the suppressed emotions he realized he had nourished toward her deep in his heart.

He had never felt that confused. Was it possible to be in love with two people at the same time? He loved Ianto; he was attracted to him more than any other man thus far. He loved the way he dressed - he was damn sexy in his suits, he loved his shyness and humor, and his polite manner turned him on. Was it love? He had thought it was.

But on the other hand there was that gorgeous, feisty, strong and clever Welsh woman whom he had a special connection from the very first time they met. He always knew that he was drawn to her; her humanity, strength, stubbornness and empathy enthralled him. He needed her in his life to balance him and guide him back to the right track anytime he ignored the human aspect of the cases.

She was his guiding light in the dark, his strength when he was down, the warmth in his cold days. She completed him. She was like drug that he craved. She meant the world to him - he was even more convinced of this since she had brought him back to life with one kiss. He knew he loved her, but having Rhys in the picture, he had controlled his emotions. _But what if he hadn't done so? Was it that deep love he was suppressing?_ As the matter of fact, he was in love with her now. He realized it at her bedside, and it turned his world up-side-down. He was in love with Ianto as well... _Or wasn't?_

Whatever, that didn't matter anymore, he bit his lip, swallowing the tears. He ended their relationship. _"I'll never have that chance with you that she has. You love her. We have had something, and it was precious, yet it's not what you need. It's her."_ Was that the truth, Jack wondered through his tears. Closing his eyes, he saw Gwen lying pale and tormented in the infirmary, and the image made his heart sink. He wanted to do whatever he had to to see her smile again. He longed for holding her close, feeling her body in his embrace, seeing her beautiful brown eyes looking into his. Most importantly he wanted to protect her from Rhys and the haunting past.

But, she was angry with him. More than ever. Sighing, Jack straightened himself in the chair, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. _What if she would never forgive him? Could he live with that? Forever?_

Taking a deep breath, he emerged from behind his desk and walked through the door swiftly.

***

"Jack," Owen called him when he saw their boss coming out of his office after spending 20 minutes there all alone. But Jack didn't pay attention to the medic, who exchanged a look with the seemingly worried Tosh. She noticed Jack's puffy, glassy eyes, and for the first time that afternoon she contemplated Owen's point about the crisis in Jack and Ianto's relationship.

Walking down to the infirmary, entering the room, Jack was greeted by the loveliest sight that afternoon. Gwen was sitting on the bed, her ruffled hair in her face, her hand on her mouth, suppressing a sleepy yawn.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jack smiled at her softly from the door-frame.

Gwen jerked her head toward him, returning a shy smile. "I'm sure I'm anything else apart from beautiful," she rubbed her temple with a groan. "Feels like I have bashed my head..."

Delighted at her better mood, Jack grinned mockingly, walking up to her, "Had a rough pyjama-party, and didn't invite me?"

Looking up at him, she was about to retort him when she saw his red, puffy eyes. "What happened?" worry lit up in her tired eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked as if he wasn't aware of her stare's reason.

"You cried?" her wide eyes full of anxiety were gazing into his incredulously.

He averted his look off her, taking a breath. "It's nothing..."

She knew he wasn't saying the truth, but decided not to push him. Instead she pushed the cover back and swung her legs off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jack watched her movements.

"Getting up. You didn't think I'd lay here for days, did you?"

Before he could answer, Owen sauntered into the room, "Actually, we did. At least until you're getting stronger." He stood beside her to check her pulse.

"I am strong," she countered. "Want proof?" she lifted her hand ominously.

Jack laughed. This was the old Gwen - fiery and stubborn, just what he loved.

"No violence against your doctor," Owen warned her, then glanced at Jack. "I'll demand allowance for dangerous work-situations."

"You signed up for danger, remember?" he grinned. "So there's no argument for allowance."

"Bugger that, Harkness," Owen grimaced and turned back to Gwen.

Jack's chuckle was cut by Tosh's voice in his comm, "Jack, we have a problem."

He clicked his comm, "What's that, Tosh?"

"Rhys," she replied, staring at the CCTV-screen.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but December was a busy month.

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them.

Happy new year, guys, and hope you'll keep on reading my fics in 2009 too! :)

* * *

_Damn_, Jack cursed in mind. Ever since Rhys' strength had been boosted by the alien chemicals, he was like an Energizer-bunny, always getting up from the floor and keeping on fighting.

"Stay here," Jack ordered to Gwen and ran up to the workstations.

"What the hell..." he joined Ianto on Tosh's side, all of them watching the CCTV on her computer.

Rhys was already at the water-tower on the Plass, and Jack hissed some assorted cursewords when Rhys stepped onto the invisible lift. Sure, he still remembered Gwen taking him to the Hub for the very first time. And all that knowledge backfired on them now.

"I can block it," Tosh spoke, looking up at Jack for approval.

"No," Jack shook his head in defeat, yet pondering the next move, "no, that wouldn't do any good. He would find another way to find us or, worse, Gwen.

"Let's face him," he straightened, walking closer to the lift, and, his hands on his hips, he grimly watched the lift descending slowly.

"What the hell do you want, Rhys?" his sharp voice echoed in the Hub.

Rhys stepped off the lift with a horrified look on his face. "You?? It can't be! You're dead. I killed you..."

"Never believe what you see," Jack grinned smugly.

"Don't play with me, Harkness, you know very well what I want. I want my wife back," he was already in Jack's face, his eyes burning with hatred.

"I have deja vu," Jack looked at Ianto, furrowing his brow casually. "Only that scene was less heated."

Gritting his teeth, Rhys grabbed the collar of Jack's shirt, "Fucking Harkness, you give me Gwen or I kill you and everyone in this fucking place."

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me," Jack's look darkened.

Rhys growled at him, but released the Captain."I want my wife. Now."

"Actually, no one cares what you want. Gwen has her own will to decide if she wants to live with you. And, well, after all that you had done to her last time, your chances of her going home with you is equal to zero."

Rhys punched him in the face. "Gwen is mine, she is my wife. Is that clear?"

Jack wiped the blood off from under his nose.

That's when Gwen - accompanied by Owen - appeared on the top of the stairs.

"That night, you lost me, " her voice was firm and indignant. "I never want to see you again. It's over, Rhys."

"You belong to me!" he roared and moved toward her, but Jack blocked his way.

"Stay away from her," he hissed at him.

"It's you, bloody Harkness. You're the reason... But if she can't be mine, she won't be yours either!" Rhys pulled a gun out of his jacket's inside pocket, and aiming at Gwen, he pulled the trigger.

"Nooo!" Jack shouted and jumped in the way of the bullet, while yanking his Webley out of its holster and firing at Rhys.

The gun dropped out of his grip and Rhys collapsed onto the floor.

Jack's body hit the gound with a thud, his chest bleeding heavily.

"Jack!" Gwen moved to rush to him, but the sedatives still had an effect on her, and stumbling, she fainted into Owen's arms.

"Ianto," Owen called to the tea-boy, "take her back to the infirmary," then he knelt beside Jack.

The Captain's breath was erratic and he was coughing blood.

"Damn, the bastard had beginner's luck," Owen muttered, locating the bullets. "Right into the heart," he shook his head.

"Rhys is dead," Tosh noted, crouching on the other side.

Jack's eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

"Jack! Can you hear me?" Owen asked, but there was no answer.

Tosh was anxiously watching his desperate actions to save their boss' life.

Owen shook his head after some moments. "All we can do is hope he manages to come back again."

She bit her lip. _Jack had tricked them last time, what if he does again and maybe this time for good?_


	18. Chapter 18

JUST A NOTE

I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated this story for so long. Whatever, I have every intentions to finish this as soon as I'm done with my other J/G WIP fic 'I'll be home for christmas'. That has priority as I had wanted to publish that still the beginning of this year, but life crossed my plans.

So, I just want you to know that I don't want to let you, my lovely readers, down, I promise to go on with this fic and finish it soon.

xxx

C.


End file.
